Exam's All Boys School EABS
by Phiera Fire
Summary: Smash in a ton of anime, and what do you get? EABS! Yes! This is for my own writing enjoyment! Boredom has overcome all, so I decided, "What the heck?" No plot, all made up on the spot, and of course, yoai! Lotsa X-overs... Also, my characters added in!


Yeah, I know, it's the exact same as Test's. You want to know why? Well too bad! I ain't tellin'! :P

So, yeah, I'll post the same what I posted there. It's a double X-over!! The schools X-over!

"Haha! Boredom has overcome all!! So, yes, this is our little intro of doom! Okay, excitement over now. This will be the ultamate X-over fanfic ever. I will add anime's as I please, and take away the characters if I see needed. It will eventually become really chaotic, so please... Bear with me. I've been brain dead for a while and wanting to write stories. So, yes, this will have many yoai pairings. Yoaiboyxboy. So, you don't like...? Don't read! Jeeze, I get so sick and tired of people doing that! Even though I've never had someone complain about that to me before! I just don't want it to happen, at all, ever... But, ya never know, right?

So, yeah, not much to say now. Crappy intro here. Characters will start coming in the next chapter, don't worry. I'll update every week (okay, try to update every week). Feel free to write whatever you want in the little review thingy. I don't really care, so long as your ready for comeback madness if you tick me off. This wont really be on a schedual, just a way to vent my writing feelings. Okay, done talking now. Here we go, here's my Skool(s) of Doom!"

Exam's All Boys School

(EABS)

Welcome to Exam's All Boys School (EABS). This school holds many, many kids of every age, race, color; you name it, we got it. Some kids here were practically born in this place. Let's give a tour of the school, shall we?

The campus is huge. Mayor Quiz was nice enough to give us so much land (though I had to threaten the him-at-the-time for most of it...). Now, the first building you see is the Office Building, where all the student files are, where you sign in tardy or absent, and so on and so forth! The detention room is in there, so remember where it is, okay?

Next up is the Elementary Building. It holds kids from grades preschool to fifth grade. Oh, and that small building next to it is basically a daycare. It's for baby's and such that parents need someone to watch over (more like disown).

The Middle/Junior Building is right over there, all the way across campus. It's for grades sixth through eighth. You don't want to go there unless you have to, I promise you.

High Building is over here. And yes, in this building, people probably get high. Because of a trend or because of a name, I don't care. It's just drugs. It's not like they're gonna kill themselves or anything. These kids act mature, but behind your back, they're little pisspots, I swear. Grades ninth through twelve, and you're off to collage! Which we do have one here, if your interested later! Though, there are never any kids in there. I wonder why... So that place is considered abandoned. You have no reason to be there.

Now, all the way in the back, there is the Dorm Building. That's where you'll stay, since you probably live nowhere near here, do ya? Yes, it's the biggest building. Yes, it holds all of the kids, except for babies. Those are in the nursery, which is alllllll the way back there. You get to pick your bedroom. Good luck trying to find a free one. You'll probably have to bunk with someone.

Well, that's all with buildings. There are a lotsa grounds, so I'm not even going into that. Rules are in your agenda, though, there are barely any in there, so don't worry. As long as you don't do anything to piss off me or the teachers, you should be fine, and trust me, we're pretty hard to piss off (not really).

And who am I...? I'm the principle. Exam Skool (yes, I know, it's a stupid last name, I can't help it, okay?) at your service. You can just call me Exam, though. My sister, Test, runs the girls school, if your wondering. You don't need to know that my other sibling, Quiz, who is the mayor, so don't ask.

Yes, this school is pretty popular. People from all over the world have been in this school at least once. People from Naruto, FullMetal Alchemist, Legend of Zelda, +Anima, Death Note, and more are here! There are no girls in this school, so don't get your hopes up. If you want a girl, you'll have to sneak out without me or one of the teachers knowing and go over to Tests' girls' school. Which would probably be a piece of cake. Other than that, you could always turn gay/bi. We don't mind. Just don't try to molest your roommate too much.

Well, last thing is, have fun (yeah right) and good luck! You'll be in Hell for what seems like forever, I assure you!


End file.
